This invention has as its object to provide a wrist-watch of reduced thickness comprising a watch case, a crystal and a least two time indicating discs such discs coupled together by a gear train itself driven by an electric motor controlled by an electronic circuit.
A wrist-watch of this type has been described by the assignee in U.S. application No. 143,061 which claims a wrist-watch of reduced thickness comprising a case, a crystal and at least two time indicating discs coupled together through a gear train driven by an electric motor controlled by an electronic circuit wherein the overall thickness is constituted by superposition of the back of the case, the time indicating discs and a crystal, there being sufficient play arranged on all sides of said discs to permit free movement thereof, the remaining principal watch elements such as the motor, gear train and electronic circuit being located in portions of the case extending beyond the diameter of the indicating discs, said portions having a thickness no greater than the overall thickness.
The following description is based on the above-cited application and proposes various improvements thereto.
A continuing problem in this type of construction is that of obtaining the maximum possible reduction in thickness of the elements thereby to arrive at an ultra-thin wrist-watch. Such reduction however must not cause loss of solidity and performance and materials as well as constructional arrangements will be chosen to assure reliability of the mechanism.
The purpose of the invention is to provide means enabling a maximum overall reduction in the watch thickness.
This purpose is attained by use of the claimed arrangements.